


I love you too

by HongBabe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Multi, Sad, Vixx - Freeform, Wonshik - Freeform, jaehwan - Freeform, ken - Freeform, kind of, kinda crappy lol sry, kpop, ravi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongBabe/pseuds/HongBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's really short and kinda crappy but hey so am I like what can you do</p></blockquote>





	I love you too

Wonshik doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that jaehwan knows. Wonshik doesn’t notice the perfume on his neck from his side lover. He’s so used to the smell that he thinks it’s his own. He doesn’t know that his side lover leaves makeup on his shirt every time they kiss on her couch. He doesn’t know that the older male he calls his boyfriend, cries himself to sleep when Wonshik is out at night. He really doesn’t know. But Jaehwan knows. He knows it all.

He knows that he’s not Wonshiks first priority anymore. He notice that the way Wonshik looks at him has changed. He sees the makeup stains on the youngers shirt. He smells the familiar perfume on his boyfriends neck. The perfume that Wonshiks childhood friend always wear. Jaehwan knows that she’s more than just a friend to his boyfriend. Much more. He notices the promise ring he gave the younger on their 1 year anniversary isn’t on Wonshiks finger anymore. He notices the way Wonshik smiles every time he gets a text from her.   
He notices it all.   
He didn’t notice it at first. He didn’t notice it at all, but that was then and then isn’t todays reality anymore.

 

As the two boys lay together in bed, kissing slowly, Jaehwan feels the way his boyfriend kisses him has changed. He can taste the cherry flavored lip balm on the youngers lips. The kind that ‘she’ use.

Wonshik mumbles some words into their kiss Jaehwan can’t make much sense of. That is until he accidentally whispers 'her’ name. Wonshik doesn’t notice it, but Jaehwan does. He does every time.

As the younger male starts to kiss up and down his boyfriends neck and chest, he whispers “love you so much”

Jaehwan knows that those words aren’t meant for him. He also knows that he isn’t the one on his boyfriends mind tonight.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and kinda crappy but hey so am I like what can you do


End file.
